Triple Treble
by kiarcheo
Summary: A place for my Trible Treble drabbles and short pieces. Beca/Chloe/Aubrey. If you would like, you can use these as prompts, just let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to collect here all my Trible Treble drabbles and shorter pieces. So if you don't like the pairing...well, don't continue, you won't find other pairings here. **

**(But I'm going to do a similar thing for Bechloe and Mitchsen too, if you're interested)**

**I'm posting them like this because I don't want to leave them sitting on my desktop forever, waiting for the right idea for a complete story...so probably I won't continue them. But if someone is inspired, would like to use them to write her/his own fic or whatever...feel free! Just tell me :)**

* * *

**Valid for all the future pieces too:**

**Pairing**: Beca/Aubrey/Chloe

**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine, only my mistakes...

_Thanks to slackerD who offered to beta for me! If you're reading this, it's because of her._

* * *

"Stop!" Aubrey yelled. "You did it wrong. Again. What's the problem?" she put her hands on her hips. "Last practice you did it. And now it's like you all forgot how to move your feet without tripping," she berated the Bellas. "Stacie," she looked at the girl who was their best dancer. "Beca is doing better than you. Beca!"

Everyone except Chloe and the DJ, who protested with a "Hey", looked uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" the captain demanded.

"Yeah, tell her what's going on," Bumper repeated entering, followed by some of the Trebles.

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey glared.

"Enjoying the show," he smirked.

"What?" the blonde was still angry, but confused.

"Why are you looking at me?" Beca frowned. "Do I have something on my face?"

"All the pretty," Chloe bumped her cheek with her nose as Beca blushed.

"Not the time, Chloe," Aubrey snapped as one boy whistled. "What is he talking about?" she asked the Bellas, who looked away uncomfortable. "What have you done?" she turned towards the boys.

"Us? Nothing?" Bumper raised his hands in the air. "What have _you _done, is the right question. Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Stop it, dude!"

"You're defending her," Jesse looked at Beca disappointed.

"Of course," Bumper snorted, before taking a step back.

"Stop messing with us," Chloe said, holding Beca back.

"Funny you'd say that…because, you see, _they _are the ones messing with _you_."

"What the hell does it mean?" Beca hissed and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"It means, my dear ginger," Bumper's words earn a growl. "That your girlfriend is cheating on you."

The Bellas gasped while Chloe started shaking her head.

"With your best friend."

"No."

"That's what going on. They saw their captain banging her co-captain and best friend's girlfriend,"

"No," Chloe repeated.

"Kissing," Denise softly corrected him.

"Because that makes it so much better," Bumper sneered at her.

"Get out! Get out!" Beca yelled, before moving next to Aubrey, who was standing still, almost like in shock.

"This is a Bellas' practice. You're not allowed to be here. We can get you disqualified for spying," Chloe said quietly, but her tone firm.

"Chloe?"

The ginger looked away from the leaving Trebles and at Beca, who was hugging a still silent Aubrey. Chloe moved towards them, and without a word took over Beca's place. The brunette gave her a small smile before leaving the room jogging.

"What the hell?"

Amy looked around, surprised to see everyone staring at her, including Chloe. Maybe she didn't say it as quietly as she thought. "Come on," Amy shrugged to herself. "They just told you that they cheated and you…" she moved her hand to indicate the ginger comforting Aubrey. "I know that you're nice."

"But nobody is that nice," Cynthia Rose joined in.

"Maybe she's planning to kill them later," Lily suggested in the silence.

"Listen," Chloe led Aubrey to sit down on the piano bench. "I know that you saw them kissing."

"Who told you?" Cynthia looked around suspicious, since they agreed not to talk about it until they had decided what to do. Damned Trebles!

"I mean, I believe you. I know they were together yesterday. I know that they kiss."

"Hot," Stacie blurted out. "Sorry," she smiled at Chloe.

"Trust me, close up it's even better," she smiled back, winking.

"I'm confused," Cynthia muttered and all the other girls nodded.

"Look," Chloe licked her lips. "We," she bit her lips. "You see," she closed her eyes, sighing in frustration, before bending down to kiss Aubrey.

"Dude, what happened to 'we'll tell them together'?" Beca was back, holding a cup of steaming tea.

"It kind of went down the drain earlier, if you didn't realize," Aubrey finally spoke, wrapping her hands around the cup and taking a sip.

"Ehm," Amy raised her hand. "Still confused here."

"Not difficult," Chloe and Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Beca's words. "I kiss Aubrey, and Chloe, and they kiss each other. And other things," she shrugged.

"Like friends with benefits," Stacie tried to understand. "Because I thought that you were dating Chloe."

"What Beca means," Aubrey half-glared at the DJ, before taking her hand. "Is that we love each other. We're dating,"

Chloe wrapped her arms around the other two girls. "All three of us."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you want, leave a review!**


	2. Music and food

**Technically it's Beca/Aubrey but has been read as pre-Triple Treble and TT too, so I put it here**

_Where Beca isn't good with words, Aubrey (and Chloe) shows her off and Jesse is a bit of an ass._

* * *

"So, Posen, how was yesterday?"

"Yeah, I saw a huge bunch of roses on your desk," another colleague added as they sat down for lunch.

"Hi everyone," Chloe greeted and everyone answered, used to Aubrey's best friend joining them when she could find the time, because often it was the only time during the week when they would see each other. Since so much of both women's time was taken up by jobs and personal life. "What did I miss?"

"Posen was going to spill about her Valentine day,"

"What? I never said such a thing" Aubrey protested.

"So what did our DJ do?" Jesse sat down.

"My DJ," Aubrey corrected him possessively, once again mentally cursing the misfortune of having that Treble finding a job at their favorite diner. "And you, know, the usual,"

"She means nothing," Jesse thought it was his place to inform the others. "When she was with me, she wouldn't even celebrate it, not even talking about gifts…she said that she was still there, what else could I want?"

A few snickered, while Chloe tried to calm down Aubrey.

"Don't you have to work?" the blonde snapped.

"I'm on break," Jesse shrugged before smiling at her. He enjoyed getting under her skin.

"She got roses, it's more than I can say for myself," a colleague interrupted the tense moment.

"And a home-cooked delivered lunch," another added. "And if it tasted half as good as it smelled and looked…"

"It did," Aubrey confirmed.

"Beca cooks?" Jesse snorted.

"Yes," Aubrey and Chloe answered at the same time, annoyed.

"She has talent in the kitchen," the ginger continued. "She just doesn't have time"

"And patience," the blonde finished, smirking a bit at her friend. "But when I said the usual, I meant," she glared at Jesse, set on proving how wrong he was and how he really didn't know Beca at all. "That she woke up before me,"

"Yeah," the boy rolled his eyes not believing it.

"She only does that three days every year, but yes, she did,"

"The others are Bree's birthday and their anniversary," Chloe specified.

"And she made me breakfast in bed,"

Some colleague awed.

"Then, you know that she sent me the flowers and lunch…and then when I got home she had prepared dinner and after that she put on her mix and we danced and," Aubrey blushed realizing what she was going to say.

"A new one?" Chloe saved her from her embarrassment. Aubrey nodded and the ginger turned towards the others. "Beca always makes mixes for important occasions, it's her own special way of expression,"

"She isn't good with words," Aubrey agreed. "But she tells me everything I need to know with music,"

"And food," Chloe piped up. "Because if Beca cooks for you, it means that she really loves you. And she loves me. And Aubrey, naturally,"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you want, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Inspired by this prompt on tumblr (from imagineyourotp):_

_Imagine your OTP and/or their other friends directly referring to the relationship by its ship-name/fanon-nickname/portmanteu-couple-name, or making references or puns about the ship-name._

_Combined with a prompt that wanted Aubrey, Chloe and Beca graduated and working apart from each other and missing each other badly and planning a vacation and other stuff…this is what came out._

* * *

"Dude, why so hyper?" Beca scowled, rubbing her temples.

Between the three of them living in different cities and her own working hours, Beca always ended up Skyping with her girlfriends at the most absurd hours.

"I'm talking to you," Chloe beamed into the webcam. "No better way to start the day."

Beca smiled tiredly. "I'm happy to see you too. My dreams are surely gonna be sweet."

"Aww," Chloe cooed.

"Please, don't worry about me." Aubrey joined the conversation.

"Oh, Bree, you know we love you too!"

"Yeah, what she said." Beca nodded.

"You always know how to make a girl feel loved," Aubrey commented sarcastically. "Anyway, did you look at the file I sent you?"

The day before Chloe and Beca had sent Aubrey their schedules for the following months to coordinate them so that each girl would know what the others were doing and could plan accordingly.

"Not yet."

"Of course not," Aubrey teased Beca.

"Uh! Wait a sec!" Chloe exclaimed, before two pings announced a received file.

"Uhm…Chlo?" Beca tilted her head reading the screen. "What is TT time?"

"We all have the same week free…well, more or less. With some adjustments we could take off some time…maybe go on a vacation…" Chloe suggested. "Or just spend some time together. It has been too long…"

"Six weeks and five days," Aubrey specified.

"Okay, but TT?" Beca insisted.

"Oh," Chloe smiled. "It stands for Triple Treble."

"Bree?" the DJ called for Aubrey's help.

"No idea." The blonde shook her head, looking as confused as her brunette girlfriend.

"It's our name." Chloe huffed at her girls' slowness. "Like a portmanteau."

"We have a name?" "Why Treble?" Beca and Aubrey asked at the same time.

"Well, Triple because we are three."

"Obviously," Beca drawled.

"But why Treble?" Aubrey insisted.

"I can't believe you're still hung up on that." Beca groaned. Aubrey's initial dislike for the Treblemakers had only increased with Jesse's obvious and persistent crush on the DJ.

"I don't know." Chloe shrugged. "It was better than Bechaubrey. It was too similar to Chaubrey anyway, they would have gotten confused."

"Chaubrey?"

"They? Who?"

"Me and you, Bree," Chloe answered the blonde. "And the Bellas, they called us that."

"Wait, like…shipping names?" Beca wondered. "Like Brangelina?"

"Exactly!" Chloe bounced in her chair, excited that finally they seemed to understand. "You and me are Bechloe."

"What about me and Bree?"

"Mitchsen."

"Why the surnames?" Aubrey frowned.

"Don't know…maybe because your initial relationship wasn't so good…and I totally can see you guys as the couple who call each other by surnames, trying to be aloof and distant and professional, and annoying each other on purpose…oh, no, wait, that's actually true!"

* * *

**Two in two days...don't get used to it! XD**

**Thank you for reading! If you want, leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

******I'm posting them like this because I don't want to leave them sitting on my desktop forever, waiting for the right idea for a complete story...so probably I won't continue them. But if someone is inspired, would like to use them to write her/his own fic or whatever...feel free! Just tell me :)**

* * *

**_Tumblr prompt: Can you do a triple Treble where they're fighting over the bathroom mirror in the morning?_**

* * *

Chloe tried the handle. "Bree," she called, before knocking. "Aubrey!"

"What!" the blonde replied from inside the bathroom.

"Let me in!"

"What?"

"Come on, I'm gonna be late!" Chloe pleaded.

"Me too," Aubrey snapped. "Just wait a second."

"Finally," Chloe exclaimed as Aubrey turned the key and opened the door.

.

"Move," Aubrey ordered.

"Sorry?" Chloe asked, toothbrush mid air.

Aubrey hip checked her. "You don't need the mirror to brush your teeth," she stated, starting to apply powder to her face.

The blonde was putting on lipstick when Chloe bumped her arm and she ended up with a red line across her check. "Damnit Chlo!"

"You're taking up all the mirror," Chloe justified herself. "Leave me more space."

Aubrey huffed but stepped aside.

"Now what? I need to do the other eye!" The blonde glared at Chloe.

The redhead blinked as she finished the make up on her left eye and realized the issue: half of her face wasn't reflected in the mirror. "We swap sides?"

"Really?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Chloe challenged the grumbling blonde.

.

Aubrey and Chloe were combing their hair, still sharing the mirror, when Beca squeezed herself between them. She grabbed the eyeliner lying on the shelf and wordlessly began applying her usual characteristic look.

She was brushing her teeth when she realized that Aubrey and Chloe were staring at her.

"Wut?" she asked, toothbrush still in mouth.

"Did you really just push us out of the way?" the question was half accusing, half incredulous.

"What?" Beca asked again, confused.

"We need a bigger bathroom." Aubrey ignored the question.

"And a bigger mirror," Chloe added.

"Even better, two mirrors."

"Three!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you want, leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tumblr prompt: Chloe thinks Aubrey has a crush on beca. Even though Aubrey won't admit it, Chloe tries to get it out of her**

* * *

"You know," Chloe interrupted Aubrey's rant. "With how much you talk about Beca, you'd think you have a crush on her."

Aubrey looked at Chloe wide-eyed. "That doesn't even deserve a response." She stormed into her room.

.

"She can't miss practice!" Aubrey put her music sheets away angrily.

"Or you miss her too much," Chloe muttered.

"What?" the blonde turned around, glaring at her best friend.

"Nothing. I mean, she wasn't the only one missing, you know," Chloe noted. "It always happens, sooner or later."

"We can't afford it, okay?" Aubrey turned away. "She can't miss practice."

"Are you admitting that we need her?"

"What?" Aubrey looked at a smug Chloe. "Of course not! She is going to fall behind and mess everything up!"

"Well, why don't you give her some extra practices, just you and her?" Chloe suggested with a smirk. "You know, some one on one time."

.

"Hot, uh?"

"What?" Aubrey blinked at Chloe's voice.

"Beca rapping. Hot." The redhead fanned herself with her hand.

"Chloe!" Aubrey looked shocked.

"You were drooling."

"I wasn't!" Aubrey protested vehemently. "I was merely…"

"Turned on? Fantasizing about being in a hot tub with Beca, completely naked? Thinking about Beca going down on you?"

"Appalled at her song's choice!" Aubrey interrupted her, face flushing violently.

"Sure." Chloe smirked at her.

.

"I can't believe it!" Aubrey exclaimed once they returned to their room after leaving Beca's.

"So stupid!" Chloe agreed.

"Yes."

"Getting arrested," Chloe continued.

"Well, that was an accident." Aubrey defended Beca.

"But getting into a fight."

"That guy could have hurt her," the blonde pointed out.

"It was dangerous."

"Yes."

"And reckless," Chloe persisted.

"Yes." Aubrey nodded.

"And stupid."

"Yes."

"And for that Jesse guy!"

"Exactly!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"But it was so hot!"

"Yes! I mean, what?"

.

Chloe looked at Beca practicing the dance routing with Stacie. The younger girl was becoming a pretty decent dancer. And she definitely had some sexy moves. And that tank top displayed her assets in a delightful way. She glanced at her best friend, enthralled by the DJ.

"You're staring," she whispered into Aubrey's ear.

Aubrey startled, looked at her, before turning away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

.

"You crush says hey," Chloe announced returning from a coffee with Beca.

"Really?" Aubrey perked up from her hunched position over books, before realizing what she did. "I mean, I don't have a crush."

.

"Don't worry." Chloe slid up next to Aubrey, who was standing against the wall, glaring at Beca and Jesse.

"What?" the blonde snapped.

"There is nothing going on between them. And there will never be."

"Sure." Aubrey muttered bitterly.

"Beca told me that she only sees him as a friend. And I believe her. She has no romantic interest in him."

"Good."

Chloe looked at Aubrey, surprised.

"She took an oath; I'd have to expel her."

The ginger glanced up as if looking for strength. "Naturally."

"What?" Aubrey looked at her confused.

"Nothing. Is it really all about the Bellas?" Chloe asked, looking straight into Aubrey's eyes.

"Of course. What else?" the blonde looked away.

"There is no rule about dating, right, as long as they are not Trebles?"

"You know there aren't. You're the co-captain," Aubrey huffed.

"So a Bella can date another Bella." Chloe bit her lips.

"I suppose so…" Aubrey said, tone uncertain and cautious. "Not that I ever thought about it."

"I'm sure." Chloe rolled her eyes. Then she started to walk away, a smirk on her lips.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey called after her.

"To ask Beca on a date!" Chloe yelled over her shoulders.

"Wait…WHAT?"

* * *

**I'm always looking for prompts, especially Pitch Perfect ones...Mitchsen, Bechloe or TT...I write mostly fluff, so keep it in mind.**

**Thank you for reading! If you want, leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_From imagineyourotp on tumblr: __Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to film all the cute things Person B does without them noticing_

* * *

"It's 11 am, and Beca is still sleeping," Chloe commented quietly moving towards the bed. She slowly pulled down the sheets, revealing the girl sleeping in a tank top, similar to the ones she wore during the day, and shorts. "This is her favorite position." Beca was on her left side, one leg bent and the other stretched, and her arms were the same, one hand gripping the pillow from above and the other under her cheek. "Not so nice when you're sharing a bed."

Beca moved, her hand blindly looking for the sheets, then her legs joined the search.

"So cute," Chloe giggled.

"-hlo?" Beca mumbled groggily. "Chlo?" She opened one eye. "What the hell," she groaned, covering her face. "Go away."

Chloe didn't move.

"Oh, come on," Beca moaned, before dragging herself out of bed and out of the room. Chloe followed her with the camera.

"Bree," Beca whined, crawling on the blonde who was sitting on the couch reading. "Tell her to stop."

Aubrey wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Chloe, you know how she is when she just wake up," she scolded the other girl.

"Look at you, cub Beca and mama bear Aubrey."

"Ew, that's disturbing, Chlo! Never mention again about me and Beca having some sort of mother-daughter thing." Beca made a sound, still hiding her face against Aubrey's neck. "And please, turn off the camera."

"But you're so cute!" Chloe complained.

"I'm not cute," both Aubrey and Beca protested.

"Yeah," Beca continued, turning her face towards Chloe, but not moving from Aubrey's lap. "I'm badass, and she's bitchy."

Aubrey glared at her.

"My bitch?" Beca gave her an hopeful look, but the blonde didn't relent. "I love you?"

Aubrey sighed. "You and your puppy eyes. You're lucky I love you too."

Beca nuzzled her neck. "Let's go back to bed."

"It's almost noon," Aubrey's tone was vaguely disapproving.

"Sleeping was not what I had in mind."

"Let's go," Aubrey got on her feet immediately, carrying Beca in the bedroom.

"Chlo, are you joining us?"

"But leave that damn thing!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt from PaoHalliwell : Can we get one were they adopt a puppy?_

* * *

"What did you do?" Aubrey asked as soon as she entered the living room, putting down her bag.

"Nothing." Chloe gasped from the couch. "Why do you think I did something?"

"Because you have that face." Aubrey looked pointedly at her. "The one you use when you did something you know I won't approve and yet you'll try to convince me anyway."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Chloe twitching in her seat and then opening her blue eyes wide. "That face. I think it's called…puppy dog eyes."

A bark followed Aubrey's words.

"Chloe?" she demanded. "Chloe, tell me I didn't hear what I think I heard."

Chloe bit her lips and looked away.

"What is this?" Aubrey had followed the sounds.

"It's Carl."

"Carl?" the blonde repeated, looking at the puppy.

"Carl." Chloe confirmed, nodding her head.

"And what is it doing here?"

"He," the red head corrected her. "And he followed me."

"No."

"No, what?"

"I know what you're thinking, Chlo, and the answer is no." Aubrey stopped her.

"But-"

"No buts. We're not keeping it."

"Him!" Chloe corrected her again, annoyed. "And why not?" she crossed her arms and raised her chin, almost in defiance.

"You can't just decide to get a dog. Or to just keep one because he followed you home. You don't live alone," Aubrey said, trying to remain calm.

"I'll ask Beca then."

"What? Why? What about me? I don't want it."

"If Beca says yes, it's two against one and _he_'ll stay. It's your rule, after all, right? Democratic decision and everything, no? Come on Carl, let's go for a walk."

.

"What do you think? Good?" Beca asked, getting a bark in response.

"And this?" A whine followed her question. "I thought so. There is something missing…but what?" she wondered aloud.

"You lost," Chloe whispered in Aubrey's ear, her arms sneaking around her girlfriend's waist.

"What?" the blonde looked up from the fridge where she was putting away groceries.

"Come." Chloe took her hand and led her to the living room.

Beca was sprawled on the couch, pc on her lap and the puppy leaning his head against her thigh. She stopped the music playing. "Better?"

Carl barked.

"Thanks dude."

"Beca, what are you doing?"

The DJ looked away from her pc. "Working," she answered Aubrey.

"And talking to a dog," the blonde added.

"Dude is an awesome critic. Better than most people. If something is good, he barks. If it sucks, he whines."

"Are you serious?"

"Don't be mean, Bree." Carl barked at Beca's words. "See, he agrees with me."

"He's a dog," Aubrey emphasized the last part.

"He's smart," she defended the animal. "Look. Are you a bad dog?" Carl whined. "Do we love Aubrey?" An enthusiastic concerts of barks and yaps followed.

Aubrey tried to hold back a smile. "It's your responsibility," she started, knowing she had to concede. "You two will walk him, wash him, feed him…clear?" She looked at Chloe and Beca.

"Yes, ma'am." Beca mockingly saluted her. "Come on, dude." She stood up, walking towards the door.

"His name is Carl," Chloe called after her.

.

"We need to stop Beca," Chloe announced at Aubrey.

"What?"

"Beca walking Carl."

Aubrey frowned at Chloe's words. She was the one who had demanded that they take care of the dog, and Beca had risen to the challenge, walking him every day, and now that it was summer, she would take him to the park where she would sit under a tree and work on her mixes there.

"I went to the park to have lunch with her…in an hour she was hit on by five different people," Chloe burst out.

"You saw that too!" Aubrey was relieved.

"You knew?" Chloe's tone was accusing.

"I didn't want you to think I was exaggerating." The blonde looked down, aware that her jealous streak was more pronounced than her girlfriends' and that it had caused problems in the past.

"Oh, Bree," Chloe exclaimed sweetly, hugging her. "But we still need to find a solution," she added, seriously. "Beca is obvious and she thinks they just like Carl, but another day like today and I won't be responsible for my actions."

.

"Are you okay?" Beca looked at Aubrey with a mix of suspect and worry. "Because I clearly remember you fighting tooth and nail against keeping the little dude."

"Carl," Chloe muttered to herself, knowing it was a lost cause, while Aubrey rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's exaggeration.

"And now you want to get another dog?" Beca continued.

"Just thought it would be good getting him some company." Aubrey shrugged.

"Maybe you should stay here," Chloe suggested as they got out of the car.

"Why?" Beca frowned.

"I know we brought Carl so we could choose a dog he gets along with, but maybe we should ask if it's okay to bring him inside, wouldn't want to rile up the other dogs." Aubrey explained.

"Okay." Beca agreed. "We'll just stretch our legs a bit, right dude?"

"Good, we'll come get you if they give us the okay."

"Welcome and good morning, how can we help you?" a young man greeted them.

"Good morning, we'd like to purchase a dog," Aubrey said, with Chloe nodding behind her.

"You're in the right place, then." He smiled. "Do you already have an idea?"

"Yes. Do you have already trained dogs?"

"No, but we have an arrangement with a training school. What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Any breed can be trained to guard? Because we already have a dog, we brought him with because we want to chose one who'd get along with him," Aubrey enquired.

"I can show you what we have that could make a good watchdog, and then you can bring him in to make acquaintances and make your choice. Can I ask what the dog should guard? Some breeds are better for house guarding, others if it's for a baby or children…"

"What about girlfriends?"


End file.
